What in the World is That Moron Doing Here?
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Amelia came back changed, but with Logan and Angelus vying for her affections. Will she be a vampire with a human nature or surrender to her animalistic nature? Buffy/X-Men Crossover. COMPLETE!
1. Fast Encounters

I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe. I mixed some of the universes, so don't get upset. Namely most of the Astonishing and Uncanny with Buffy: Season 2. I do own Amelia though.

Chapter 1

Amelia had already been through the routine at the Xavier Institute, so when she pulled up to the mansion in her Corvette, she was ready. She had left to go to college at Princeton on the recommendation of the Professor. She never could thank him enough and when she graduated, he offered her a teaching position at the school.

She closed the door to her car and bounded up the steps, purse in hand. She hesitated for a brief moment, then knocked. Cyclops opened the door and she immediately recognized him.

"Hi, Scott. I have an appointment with you and the rest of the X-Men in Professor Xavier's Office at 12 o'clock." She smiled.

"Good morning, Amelia. Right this way." He didn't try to hug her. "A lot has changed in four years. Ororo became a queen, Emma married me, and Logan just got back."

Amelia stopped short. "Didn't you get rid of that creep?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can say that he is an asset to the team though."

"Kurt, Peter, and Kitty?" Amelia prompted.

"Kurt is still here as is Peter. Kitty is in space. She is trapped in a bullet."

"Ouch! What about Rachel and your brother?"

"Which one?" Cyclops asked.

"There's another one? What happened?"

"It's a long story. Short version is my brother Havok has been captured along with Polaris by my other brother, Vulcan. Rachel is with a resistance movement to remove Vulcan and place Lilandra back on the throne."

"I was looking forward to seeing Rachel." She mused aloud. "What about Cable?"

"He's in the future with the mutant baby." Cyclops supplied. They had arrived at the office door.

"Come in." Xavier said from the other side. "Ah, Amelia. How are you? I trust Scott filled you in?"

"Yes, very helpful, Charles." Amelia smiled. "I was wondering if you had some more insight to my powers?" She had yet to notice all the other X-Men in the room.

"Unfortunately, like Rogue, no one can touch you. You have deathtouch and on top of that, you feed on human energy. How have you gotten by for the last few years?" Xavier seemed very worried.

"Since I am a vampire, but a mutant vampire, it's hard to say. I can tell you that I hunted animals for the most part." She looked into his eyes and flashed her fangs. "I am still looking for a human willing to give me blood so I don't have to kill. It would make them weak, but their blood would replenish." Amelia noticed Kurt and greeted him.

"Hello, Amelia. I trust you are fine." Kurt noticed that it was midnight and the moon was high in the sky. "What happened to you?"

"Vampire." Amelia answered quietly.

"How long has it been?"

"3 months. I had one human to start, but I have had none since. Unfortunately, my deathtouch still is with me." Amelia looked back at the Professor. "I can't get rid of it. I don't think I can teach here unless there is a room with no windows."

"I'm sure we can arrange something." The Professor responded. "For now, go back to your rooms, we can talk more tomorrow."

Amelia went straight to the elevator and got in. Pressing down, she noticed that someone else was with her. She turned and saw Logan.

_DAMMIT!_ "Yes, Logan?"

"Just wondering why you let yourself get turned into a vampire.

_Oh, for the love of…_ "I didn't have a choice, my deathtouch doesn't work on undead."

"Amelia, I missed you." Logan purred.

"Good for you. I changed while you were gone. I hate what I am and I won't let you try to convince me you still love me." Amelia all but growled.

He grabbed her arm and said, "Let me prove myself."

"You should be dead." Was all she answered.

"Maybe it's my healing factor."

"Maybe…look, I don't want to be with anyone right now. I have my own problems to deal with. Thanks to Angelus, that little prick."

"Did you just say Angelus?" Logan asked. "As in the Scourge of Europe?"

"No, Angelus as in the vampire that turned me. He was ugly as sin and if I never see him again it would be too soon." Amelia got out on the same floor she went in on and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? It's almost dawn." Logan asked, concerned.

"Shh…my sire is here." Amelia stepped outside. "He's on the grounds."

"That's impossible." Logan breathed.

"But not for me." Angelus grabbed Amelia from behind. "Still not fast enough, Amelia."

"Gee, thanks." Amelia quipped. He whipped her around.

"Hi, beautiful." Angelus showed his fangs then went to his human form. He was so handsome and it was the Scourge of Europe, much to Amelia's horror.

"Great. Just great. Now the slayer is going to be after me too, Dumbass." Amelia punched him.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Angelus said. "I know. She followed me here. Isn't that delicious?"

"Not really." Amelia said as she saw Buffy come out of the woods. "Angelus, stop getting into trouble and taking me with you."

"Oh, two vampires and a wolfman." Buffy said as Logan snorted.

"I'm a mutant, lady." Logan said.

"Good for you, but I have two vampires to kill. Angel is waiting for me." Buffy looked at Amelia, ready to pounce.

"Nope, no part of this. Wait, you and Angel are split apart?" Amelia stared at him.

"Yeah, Willow's fault not mine. Angel saved you from dying from that attack. Don't you remember?" Angelus spat his name like poison.

"No, but I am a mutant too. Which is why I don't understand why my powers followed me to my undead existence." Amelia reasoned.

"Look, we going to do this or not." Buffy asked.

"Not." Amelia answered. "Come on, Logan. Let's go to the house." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"I'm not done with you, Vampire." Buffy called, following her.

"Oh, but you are." Rachel said, surrounded by the Phoenix Force. "You are going to leave her alone and you are going to leave the premises immediately."

"Rachel!" Amelia went to hug her, then realized that she could get killed. Rachel turned off the scare and hugged her. "You are immune to my deathtouch too?"

"Phoenix." Rachel said. "You're a vampire."

"Yeah, unfortunately. I don't want to be though." Amelia answered.

"It's okay. I don't hate you. It builds character." Rachel smiled and the three turned to Buffy. "We invite you to leave or meet with Professor Xavier before you try to kill one of the X-Men again."

Buffy looked unsure and then nodded. Angelus nodded too and followed Amelia closely as she shrugged him off.

"You are invited, Angelus. If you harm any human under the roof, I will personally burn you to ash." Rachel said, her symbol visible.

"Okay." Angelus answered, knowing not to argue.

"Rachel, you're home?" Scott asked.

"Brought friends. Is the Professor still up?" Rachel explained.

"Yes, I am Rachel. I will explain Amelia to Buffy. Not a problem. Right this way, ladies and gentlemen."


	2. Men and Women

I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe. I mixed some of the universes, so don't get upset. Namely most of the Astonishing and Uncanny with Buffy: Season 2. I do own Amelia though.

Chapter 2

"The world is much sharper now." Amelia explained to Rachel as Logan listened in. "I guess it is easier now. But in the beginning of the transformation, it was difficult."

"What else can you tell me?" Rachel asked.

"I still have my deathtouch." Amelia replied sheepishly.

"That would be a problem." Rachel answered gently.

"You think?" Amelia laughed scornfully. "Because to me, this is no way to live."

"I hear you, but you are a good X-Man and you deserve your spot on the team." Rachel reasoned. "You are kind and so what if you can't help us during the day anymore? It doesn't change you. It just makes you more interesting." She smiled. "That Slayer girl is coming out of Xavier's office. Do you need back up?"

"I could use some, yeah." Amelia said, nodding.

"Where are the lovesick men?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"Don't know, don't want to know, and did I mention I don't really care?" Amelia answered.

Buffy came out of the office with a sheepish smile on her face. Amelia waited for her to say something, but she was really only standing there because of Rachel and Rachel knew it.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were in that situation. I guess I owe you an apology." Buffy began. "But if you eat a human, you can kiss your ass goodbye." She walked away briskly.

"Man, she threatens well." Angelus said, coming up behind Amelia. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi, stupid man." Amelia said, deadpan.

"Just because we are in San Francisco, doesn't mean she can harass you." Angelus said with sincerity.

Amelia looked at him. "You are serious."

"Yeah. I am." Angelus hugged her. "You were a very proud accomplishment of mine and I won't have that Slayer or any other that comes along, harm you as long as I am here. I promise you that."

"Gee, thanks." Amelia answered back. She and Rachel went to their room. Angelus had a room with Logan, it seemed.

"I want to thank you, Angelus." Logan began.

"For?"

"You helped her. You could have killed her, but she's here." Logan stared out the window.

"I hate to tell you, but she's dead." Angelus reasoned. "And you can't touch her, not with her deathtouch. Good thing that doesn't apply to the immortal."

"I am immortal. I mean, I think I am. I have been around a long time." Logan mused.

"How long?"

"At least 130…"

"I'm 238." Angelus crowed.

"Congratulations?" Logan asked.  
"It's an accomplishment, especially when everyone wants to kill you." Angelus lay down on the floor.

"You gonna try to eat me?" Logan asked.

"No, Amelia would kill me if I touched any of her friends."

"Funny, you don't seem afraid of her."

"It's not her I'm afraid of. It's the redhead."

"Rachel? Yeah, she's just like her mother." Logan said.

"She has a mother?" Angelus looked at him.

"Don't bother, she's dead." Logan sighed. "Scott was married to her and Rachel is some other universe's daughter of theirs. It's complicated."

"Let's go to sleep. It's day." Angelus said, hoping that the sun wouldn't hurt him.

The girls didn't go to sleep that day. They sat in the enclosed room and chatted the day away. They liked the night.

"So, you don't sleep anymore?" Amelia asked Rachel.

"No, not since Havok and Polaris were taken by that creep Vulcan." Rachel filed a nail as she continued. "It's just I need to regroup and consider how to rescue them. I hope they know I didn't abandon them."

"I'm sure they know, Rachel." Amelia said. "Besides, it's not like you aren't working. I am helping you with some ideas. Let's see…have you tried using that sword you told me about?"

"The one that Korvus has?" Rachel asked. "No, that could never work. It wouldn't work because the sword would be a beacon to me for the Shi'ar to find me."

"What about just you?" Amelia asked. "You are powerful all on your own."

"Thanks, but I don't know what condition they will be in. No doubt that Vulcan is torturing them right now. I would rather have someone help me." Rachel looked at the nail polish on the table. "Your turn?"

"Sure." Amelia held out her toes. "Will this be sufficient?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course. Your turn for questions, too."

"Fine." Amelia said.

"What's the deal with you and Angelus?"

"He promised me the world if I didn't hinder him after he turned me. I didn't want this in the first place. But I was shot."

"What happened?"

"I was in Los Angeles and I got into the crossfire. Naturally, Angelus was hunting and he found me and discovered my power. He couldn't pass me up. So he turned me." Amelia looked at Rachel. "Why won't you let me die?"

"Because you are still a good person. Whether you are dead and cold or alive and warm."

"I guess. I just wonder if you were there, would it have been different?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you were home…"

"Oh…" Rachel looked at the toes she was telekinetically painting. "Well, what about his other children?"

"Spike is around and Drusilla deserted him. I see Spike a lot. He took a fancy to me, but Angelus claimed me as him. It means I am special."

"You are."

"Not in the way you are thinking."

"Explain it to me then, Amelia." Rachel asked.

"Okay. When a vampire grandsire claims a childe, it means that no other vampire can take my place. I wear a mark only seen by other vampires. They know whom I belong to and since I belong to Angelus, obviously, they leave me alone. Even Drusilla does."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a whole hierarchy to this." Rachel said with surprise.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Amelia stood up.

"Wait, what about your fingers?"

"I'm sure they can wait until I get Logan to hunt for me." Amelia left with a laugh.


	3. Explanations of Hunger

I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe. I mixed some of the universes, so don't get upset. Namely most of the Astonishing and Uncanny with Buffy: Season 2. I do own Amelia though.

Chapter 3

The next night Angelus knocked on Amelia's door. She came to the door and when she saw him, gave an exasperated sigh.

"What?" She asked.

"Look, I want to talk to you."

"About?" She looked at him. "You're wasting precious feeding time."

"You are mine. We feed together." Angelus said, Logan listening in around in the corner.

"Good for you. I'm not going. I hate what you did to me. So get lost." She tried to close the door, but he slammed it open.

"You are mine." He seethed. "You will feed with me."

"How about no? Now, get out of my face." She slammed the door and locked it.

"You are going to get weaker without blood." He yelled, storming off down the stairs.

Logan crept up to Amelia's door and knocked. There was shuffling and finally the door opened.

"For the last time, ass…oh, it's you." Amelia looked at him quizzically.

"I wanted to talk. About everything." Logan admitted.

"Come in. I guess I owe you something." She smiled, flashing her fangs.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you, Amelia. I was just so bent on possessing you and now something else has."

"He may be my sire, but he doesn't possess me, Logan." She answered coldly. "Let me guess. You want to be the one to feed me. Because I can touch you without killing you and you can heal from it. Is that it?"

"Yeah. I thought that way, you wouldn't be endangering the mansion. I mean what happens if you want a snack? It's only a matter of time."

"You're right." She whispered.

"Wait…" Logan looked into her smoldering eyes, but all he saw was a hungry demon. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" She asked exasperated.

"Do you not want to love anyone?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to love anyone, no. I feel that if I did, my very hunger can endanger them and I cannot ensure if I can keep them safe." She sat on her bed.

"But…"

"This is not up for discussion. I will think about your proposition, but until then, please leave me alone." Amelia leapt out the window and took off leaving Logan to ponder whether she would return.

Rachel was in the Danger Room when Logan came in. She was already sweating and it stank of woman in the air.

"So, you talk to her?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I don't get it. I offered her a way out and she takes off."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Rachel answered kindly.

"She's nothing like me."

"Logan, she's immortal. I mean, until someone succeeds in killing her. She can heal from cuts like you. She leaves like you. I mean, face it. She's you. Laura can't even hold a candle to what she is." Rachel looked at him.

"Why did you bring Laura into this?"

"She's supposed to be a clone of you. Or did you forget that?"

"I'm just not up to par on vampires." Logan admitted.

"Well, good thing there are TWO vampires here." Angelus answered as he strode into the room. "Nice place."

"You aren't an X-Man, so get out." Rachel said calmly.

"Your friend wants a few questions answered." Angelus moved closet. "Look, you want to know about her or not?"

"I want to know. But no crazy talk."

"Okay. Not a problem. Look, it's this simple. She can't go into sunlight or be lit on fire because it will kill her. She can't handle holy water or crosses because they will hurt her, but she can heal from almost anything and she has super-strength and okay speed. She really needs to work on that."

"Anything else?" Logan grunted.

"She's got a fragile heart since Spike corrupted her."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"It means she ignores her sire and doesn't listen to him. Instead she decides to go see the man who I made. The monster, Spike, is known for putting railroad spikes into his victims and the sod couldn't see the poor girl be tortured by me. Because I marked her as mine." Angelus flashed a smile.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"It means that she will always feel me and I will always protect her. She is my mate and all my other sires know it. They or any vampire touches her and the Scourge of Europe destroys them." Angelus answered proudly.

"What about Spike?" Rachel asked.

"I made an exception with him only because she begged me to. I cannot bear to see her upset which is why I stay here. If I could, I would leave. But I have a duty to protect her and I will not let that go. Besides, she loves her life now." Angelus said as he strode out leaving Rachel and Logan to their thoughts.

Amelia went to the nearby field and sat when a human man came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." He said, sitting beside her.

"I'm Amelia. You can't touch me."

"Why not?" Jeremy looked at her quizzically.

"I will kill you with my powers." Amelia said.

"Seriously? You are a mutant? That is awesome." Then he got pensive.

"What is it?"

"I wish I could prolong my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dying. I have cancer." Jeremy turned away from her.

She put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Hey, at least you aren't dead like me."

"What do you mean?" It was his turn to ask.

"I mean, I'm a vampire." She said carefully.

"Cool. Do you know how to turn people?" Jeremy was an inquisitive boy.

"How old are you?" Amelia asked, feeling Angelus and Logan approach.

"I'm sixteen. I might not see seventeen though." Jeremy turned back to her as Angelus and Logan came into view. "Please turn me into a vampire. Make me like you and end my suffering."

"What makes you think the change won't be agony?"

"Anything is better than slowly deteriorating." Jeremy answered.  
"I want to…but I will not hurt you. I promise."

"Then how will you…?" An ungloved hand touched Jeremy, only slightly to send him into a coma.

"Very nice." Angelus clapped.

"I need to save him from cancer. It's killing him." She looked at Jeremy.

"You can't, can you?" Angelus asked. "You want to suck him dry, don't you?"

She only answered with a bloodstained smile.


End file.
